Lily (Chanbaek)
by Puffy BaekBy
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang pangeran kecil yang penakut. Tumbuh dalam sebuah kastil nan megah di tengah hutan. Sayang, Hidupnya serba dikekang oleh para penguni kastil. Hingga pada akhirnya, Ia lelah dan mencoba untuk keluar dari kastil tersebut. Yang tanpa disadarinya.. 'just let me in, ooh' ujar suara itu. / chanbaek / cb / 614 / chanbaekday / happychanbaekday


Now playing : Alan walker - "Lily"

.

.

Songfic

.

Chanbaek AU

.

[Epping, England]

_Lily was a little girl_

_Afraid of the big, wide world_

_She grew up within her castle walls_

.

.

.

Tak ada yang tau jika ada sebuah kerajaan kecil di daerah selatan Inggris. Bertepatan dengan perbatasan Hutan Epping, Luz Kingdom namanya. Sebuah kerajaan kecil yang cukup makmur dan tersembunyi. Daripada disebut dengan kerajaan, mungkin sebutan sebuah desa lebih tepat. Karena sungguh, hanya ada beberapa rumah -yang jumlahnya kurang dari 30 rumah di kerajaan ini.

Kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bernama Lord Baekbom. Keturunan ke empat dari raja kerajaan Luz yang dianugrahi seorang putra bernama Baekhyun.

Anugrah yang diberikan oleh dewa dewi berupa seorang pangeran kecil yang menawan hati. Ia adalah pangeran pertama dan terakhir semenjak permaisuri meninggal karena melahirkannya ke dunia. Usianya beranjak menuju 20 tahun. Berperawakan mungil dengan sifat kekanak kanakan dan penakut.

Baekhyun takut dengan tikus.

Baekhyun takut dengan buku matematika.

Baekhyun takut dengan bibi tukang masak di dapur kerajaan.

Baekhyun juga takut bertemu dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Terakhir, baekhyun juga takut dengan dunia luar. Ayahnya bilang, di luar sana berbahaya. Tidak aman untuknya. Terlalu jahat dan kejam.

Padahal, baekhyun menyukai luasnya langit. Dan juga memiliki rasa penasaran dengan luasnya daratan yang selalu terlintas di benaknya.

Tinggal di kastil istana tanpa keluar darinya telah ia jalani selama 20 tahun. Jadi, tak heran bila ia merasakan kebebasan saat mengarahkan wajahnya ke langit. Ah, baekhyun benar benar menyukai langit.

Dianugrahi kesempurnaan tak membuat baekhyun tidak memiliki hal yang bernama 'kekurangan'. Hanya ia dan kyungsoo -pelayan pribadinya- yang tau jika baekhyun tak menyukai wanita.

Ya,

Baekhyun menyukai laki-laki.

Cinta pertamanya adalah seorang anak petani yang selalu datang memasok kebutuhan di istana. Jika kalian bertanya namanya, maka akan ku jawab "Park Chanyeol" nama orang itu. Mungkin lebih tua 4-5 tahun dari baekhyun, baekhyun kurang tau. Yang jelas, ia menyukai pria itu.

Darimana baekhyun tau ia menyukai chanyeol ?

Tentu saja ia tau! Memangnya, apalagi yang menyebabkan perasaan berdebar dan pipi memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang membuatmu melayang hingga lupa daratan jika bukan perasaan yang bernama suka?

Naif?

Baekhyun rasa bukan. Karna.. Yah, ia memang tak tertarik juga pada wanita. Apa bagusnya dari makhluk berdada besar, super cerewet, dan seperti iblis itu?

Baekhyun cukup bergidik jika berhubungan dengan wanita. Terlebih dengan bibi tukang masak di dapur kerajaan. Baekhyun menyerah jika berurusan dengan dia.

"Ayah, mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah datang lagi ke istana?" ucap baekhyun pada ayahnya.

Baekbom hanya melirik sekilas wajah anaknya dengan mimik yang tidak menyenangkan.

Oops.. Apa aku salah bicara? -batin baekhyun.

Lord Baekbom menatap kosong buku yang ia baca. Kemudian berdehem pelan dan membalikkan halaman bukunya.

Baekhyun kesal. Ini sudah lebih dari enam bulan Chanyeol tidak pernah datang ke istana. Apakah dia baik baik saja? Ini cukup aneh. Batin baekhyun.

"Ayah.. Jawab pertanyaan baekkie.. " rengek baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Sang ayah hanya menghela nafas pelan dan berkata "ayah melarangnya datang"

"Eh? Kenapa? " ucapnya polos

"Karna.. " perkataan baekbom terputus. Antara menahan marah, kesal, kecewa, dan sedih. Melihat raut wajah sang ayah, baekhyun tetiba tersadar akan sesuatu. Ayahnya telah mengetahui 'penyimpangannya'. Baekhyun cukup terkejut dan memberikan reaksi beruba satu langkah mundur menjauh dari ayahnya.

Baekbom melihatnya. Melihat reaksi baekhyun. Yang mana membuat argumen berkecamuk dalam pundaknya.

"Ya baekhyun. Ayah mengetahuinya. Ayah hanya ingin kebaikan untukmu saja" ucap ayahnya datar.

Perlahan liquid crystal turun dari kedua netranya. Badan baekhyun bergetar menahan isakan. Marah dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Sesak melanda dada baekhyun dengan kuat. Tak kuasa ia menahannya.

"Tak bisakah ayah memberi baekkie kebebasan?! Ayah larang baekkie keluar kastil, ayah larang baekkie berteman dengan orang orang, dan sekarang ayah larang baekkie untuk menyukai seseorang!

Baekkie bahkan belum mengungkapkannya ayah!" jerit baekhyun tak tahan membendung suaranya.

Dengan segera dan tak menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya, baekhyun menuju kamarnya dan menangis keras. Tak lupa mengunci kamar dan menahannya dengan kursi agar tak bisa dibuka sedari luar. Ia sedih dan marah dalam satu waktu. Mengapa ayahnya seperti itu?

.

_Now and then she tried to run_

_._

_And then on the night with the setting sun_

_._

_She went in the woods away_

_._

_So afraid, all alone_

_._

.

Seperti yang di ceritakan pada buku shakespeare maupun buku walt disney -buku yang baekhyun baca pada perpustakaan barat, ia sudah berumur lebih dari cukup dan dirasa faham akan yang namanya love, saatnya untuk mengejarnya, bukan berdiam diri di istana seperti burung dalam sangkar.

Akhirnya, tepat hari kamis ini, setelah senja mulai meredupkan cahayanya, baekhyun mengendap keluar dari istana melalui gudang selatan. Tentunya setelah ia pastikan tidak ada pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar sana.

Dengan tudung merah kusam milik kyungsoo yang ia pinjam -tanpa izin, baekhyun perlahan dengan segera lolos dari istananya. Well, siapa sangka kemampuan berlarinya cukup berguna saat ini.

Baekhyun berlari menuju hutan. Ia sedikit tau jika chanyeol bukan berasal dari desanya. Ia tinggal di seberang Hutan Epping, yang mana saat ia membaca peta dua hari yang lalu, ia harus pergi ke selatan, melewati rumah rumah warga, dan menyeberang hutan terlebih dahulu.

Tak bisa dikatakan dekat, namun juga tak cukup jauh.

Baiklah! Ini waktunya! -batin baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan penyamarannya melewati rumah rumah warga. Berusaha untuk berbaur dan tak terdeteksi jika ia adalah anak dari lord baekbom.

Senja itu memang tidak terlalu ramai namun masih banyak orang orang yang berkeliaran sehabis melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Sedikit banyak mereka melihat baekhyun -sosok asing yang berjalan dengan menggunakan tudung merah.

"Hei, nak! Kau mau pergi kemana?" ujar seorang bibi yang saat itu telah selesai membereskan dagangannya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Ia mencoba acuh tak acuh agar penyamarannya tak terbongkar.

"Cepat pulang kerumahmu. Hari sudah gelap. Dan ingat, jangan sekali sekali ke sana.. "-ia menunjuk ke arah hutan. "..atau kau akan dalam bahaya makhluk di luar sana. Cepat pulang!" ujarnya.

Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan. Tapi, sesuai buku yang ia baca, keberanian adalah salah satu kunci untuk meraih mimpi. Dan lagi, ini adalah satu satunya kesempatan ia keluar dari kastil, bagaimana bila ia tak mendapatkan kesempatan lain?

Hati kecilnya mendesak baekhyun untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan berbekal lentera kunang-kunang, baekhyun dengan keberanian kecilnya melanjutkan masuk ke dalam hutan. Tak menghiraukan seruan orang orang untuk tak masuk kesana disaat senja.

_._

_They warned her, don't go there_

_._

_There's creatures who are hiding in the dark_

_._

_Then something came creeping_

_._

_It told her, don't you worry just_

_._

_._

Baekhyun sedikit bergidik dengan keadaan di dalam hutan. Sepi sunyi. Tak ada suara lain selain derap langkah kakinya, dedaunan dan ranting yang saling bergesekan, serta beberapa dengungan suara hewan -yang baekhyun pikir mungkin suara serangga.

Keadaan hutan pun dibilang cukup gelap. Sejauh ini sumber cahaya yang menolong baekhyun adalah lentera kunang kunang nya dan cahaya bulan. Bulan yang cukup bersahabat saat ini membuat baekhyun lega karena tertolong. Walau baekhyun akui Hutan Epping cukup seram, namun ia yakin ia akan segera sampai pada tujuannya.

Ya.

Chanyeol. Ia akan segera menemuinya.

Ia meyakinkan semuanya akan baik baik saja. Keberaniannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin itu. Ia tak perlu khawatir dengan hutan ini. Yang ia perlukan adalah yakin dan semua akan baik baik saja.

Disisi lain, dalam kegelapan hutan, terdapat sesuatu dengan senyum seringainya mengawasi baekhyun dari jauh. Oh, ia sudah menunggu lama untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun

Baekhyun

Byun Baekhyun

Milikku

Sayangku

Sayangku

Milikku

_Mangsaku_

.

_Follow everywhere I go_

_._

_Top over the mountains or valley low_

_._

_Give you everything you've been dreaming of_

_._

_Just let me in, ooh_

_._

_Everything you want in gold, I'll be the magic story you've been told_

_._

_And you'll be safe under my control_

_._

_Just let me in, ooh_

_._

_Just let me in, ooh_

_._

_._

Deru suara angin membuat gesekan demi gesekan daun menjadi sebuah nyanyian. Nyanyian pengiring sebuah sosok yang datang dari kegelapan. Ia datang dan menuju ke arah baekhyun yang berjalan sendirian. Oh- sekarang ia tidak sendirian lagi.

Baekhyun tiba tiba berbalik merasakan seseorang datang padanya. Cukup panik dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Badannya bergetar dan suaranya tercekat. Air mata yang ia bendung akibat menahan ketakutannya perlahan mengalir melalui pipi gembilnya.

"Hai baekhyun, sedang apa kau disini? "

Ujar chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan segera memeluk chanyeol erat. Ia bahagia. Benar menurut buku. Keberaniannya akan menunjukkan mimpinya. Mimpinya. Chanyeolnya.

"Chanyeol bodoh!" ucap baekhyun. Wah, kata pertama yang ia ucap setelah ia melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang ini.

Tawa khas laki laki dewasa menyapa telinga baekhyun. Membuatnya tenang. Ya, ini chanyeolnya. Ia yakin itu.

"Iya iya aku bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan di malam seperti ini hm?" chanyeol mengelus surai rambut baekhyun dan menciumnya. Wanginya persis seperti madu. Manis dan lezat.

"Aku mencarimu" rengek baekhyun manja. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat baekhyun. Sangat lucu makhluk di depannya ini.

"Dan aku disini. Kau menemukanku. " chanyeol tersenyum dan baekhyun merona. Itu yang terjadi diantara mereka sekarang.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, chanyeol menawarkan untuk tak berada lama di tengah hutan. Ia mengajak baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Tentu saja baekhyun tak menolak. Akan kemanapun chanyeol-nya pergi, ia akan ikut. Pasti ikut.

"Kau yakin? " tanya chanyeol sembari memimpin jalan.

"Tentu. Aku yakin! Karna aku telah bertemu chanyeollie" ucap baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol menarik bibirnya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Hanya tetap ikuti aku. Kemanapun. Karna aku akan menunjukkan harapanmu" ujarnya pelan.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua melangkah jauh memasuki hutan.

Yang bila baekhyun sadar, ia berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Menjauhi peradaban. Menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Makan malam yang sangat lezat.

Mari kita santap.

"Mmphh~"

Lenguhan baekhyun terdengar di penjuru hutan. Entah siapa yang memulai namun yang terjadi saat ini adalah menyatunya kedua belah bibir mereka.

Tangan chanyeol berada pada pinggang baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan baekhyun berada pada lehernya. Menekan tengkuk chanyeol untuk semakin melahap bibirnya. Tangan chanyeol yang berada pada tubuh baekhyun seperti menghantar kan api yang sangat panas. Bergairah.

Didorongnya baekhyun pelan pada sebuah barang pohon dibelakangnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman keduanya.

Manis

Manis

Manis

Bibir baekhyun adalah candu utama chanyeol sekarang. Dilumatnya kedua bibir mungil itu bergantian. Atas. Bawah. Atas. Bawah.

Gigit.

"Nhhh~" lenguhan baekhyun kembali terdengar. Membangkitkan nafsu sang dominan. Digigitnya bibir bawah baekhyun.

"Buka mulutmu baek. Terima aku" ujar chanyeol dengan menggunakan suara bass nya. Membuat baekhyun bergetar dan patuh. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima chanyeol.

Dilesakkannya lidah ke dalam mulut baekhyun. Mengikatnya dengan lidah baekhyun dan mengajaknya menari. Disapanya langit atap dari mulut baekhyun. Dilanjut menghitung gigi gigi si mungil. Setelahnya kembali ia sapa daging meliuk baekyun untuk kembali diajak berdansa. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya bertarung.

Karna sekarang si mungil berusaha untuk mengeluarkan lidah chanyeol keluar. Mencoba mengikuti gerakan chanyeol. Yang tentunya tak chanyeol ijinkan.

Tangan chanyeol yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk beraba tubuh depan baekhyun. Ohh~ tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh tubuh baekhyun yang masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap.

Namun tidak untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka. Menatap wajah baekhyun yang berantakan akibat ciuman mereka. Merah seperti apel. Manis seperti madu.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya tergoda akan baekhyun. Ohh demi bulan yang bersinar terang di langit saat ini. Ia tak sabar. Sungguh.

Mereka masih ditengah hutan namun berada pada tempat yang cukup nyaman. Dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Dan dalam suasana yang cukup panas.

Tatapan chanyeol mendominasi baekhyun yang telah lemas akibat ciumananya. Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya akibat kakinya yang lemah tak kuasa menahan godaan sang dominan.

"Baekhyun.. " panggil chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya menatap chanyeol sambil berucap ya tanpa suara.

"Aku akan memperlihatkanmu sebuah kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Seperti berada di surga. Kau akan akan merasa berada di antara bintang bintang. Pikiranmu hanya akan terisi olehku. Hanya aku. Chanyeolmu."

Baekhyun seakan terhipnotis, ia mengangguk. Ya. Ia untuk chanyeolnya. Chanyeolnya. Chanyeolnya.

"Terima aku baekhyun" chanyeol mendekat ke arah baekhyun perlahan. Matanya berubah menjadi merah. Badannya terselimuti kegelapan. Ia menyeringai lebar menunjukan gigi taringnya yang tajam melihat kepasrahan baekhyun. Dijilat bibir atasnya.

Ooh~ sungguh chanyeol bisa membayangkan betapa lezatnya baekhyun.

_._

_She knew she was hypnotized_

_._

_And walking on cold thin ice_

_._

_Then it broke, and she awoke again_

_._

_Then she ran faster and_

_._

_Start screaming, is there someone out there?_

_._

_Please help me_

_._

_Come get me_

_._

_Behind her, she can hear it say_

_._

.

Angin berhembus mendorong dedaunan dan ranting untuk bergesekan. Gesekannya cukup keras untuk membuat buah apel yang telah masak di atas pohon terjatuh dan menimpa kepala baekhyun.

"Ouch! " aduh baekhyun. Diusapnya kepalanya yang terkena buah yang jatuh. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ada yang mengganggu sih? Pikirnya.

Ia melihat kembali ke arah chanyeol. Terkejut. Makhluk apa yang di depannya. Di depannya seperti bukan chanyeol.

Badan baekhyun bergetar menatap mata merah itu. Bergetar karena takut. Itu bukan chanyeol.

Terburu baekhyun menghindar dan bangun untuk berlari.

Itu bukan chanyeol

Itu bukan chanyeol

Itu bukan chanyeol

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan makhluk di belakangnya yang berdecih. "Sial" geramnya. Yang kemudian ia mengejar baekhyun.

"TOLOOONGG! SESEORANG TOLONG SAYAAAAA" teriak baekhyun sembari berlari sekuat tenaga. Sekuat tenaga untuk menghindar dari sosok itu.

"TOLONG SIAPAPUN BAWA AKU KELUAR DARI SINI. TOLOOONGG" baekhyun terus berlari dan berteriak. Entah pada siapa.

Entah pada apa.

Ia hanya berharap ada yang menolongnya.

Lari dan terus berlari. Dari belakang ia terus mendengar suara suara berbisik di telinganya.

"Terima aku, baekhyun"

"Jangan lari. Menyerahlah"

"Aku chanyeolmu"

"Terima aku, baekhyun"

Sekuat tenaga baekhyun berusaha mengenyahkan suara suara itu dalam pikirannya. Tidak. Ia harus berlari. Terus berlari. Jika ia tak berlari ia akan tertangkap.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau.

Baekhyun terus berlari hingga ia menemukan sebuah air terjun. Dibawahnya terdapat kolam yang tepat untuk berendam. Yang mana kolam itu berlanjut menjadi sebuah sungai yang beriak airnya.

Kolam tersebut di kelilingi oleh pohon teduh yang bila siang hari tentu nyaman untuk berteduh dari panasnya sinar matahari.

'Hup'

Sebuah pelukan nyaman memeluknya dari belakang. Badan baekhyun menegang beku. Ia terlalu lama menatap kolam yang ada di depannya hingga tanpa sadar ia telah tertangkap. Takut adalah perasaan pertama yang hinggap di benaknya saat ini.

Makhluk yang memeluknya menyeringai. "I got u~" bisiknya di telinga baekhyun. Dijilatnya telinga baekhyun menimbulkan rasa geli dan ketakutan yang bertambah pada si mangsa.

"Jangan takut sayangku. Aku bersamamu. Aku. Chanyeolmu" ucap makhluk itu tenang tepat di telinga baekhyun. Diciumnya telinga baekhyun perlahan.

"Sayangku, baekhyunku" dikecupnya leher baekhyun. Chanyeol -makhluk itu- mengecup pelan setiap inci dari baekhyunnya.

Dikecupnya belakang tengkuk baekhyun. Menghantarkan fraksi ketenangan untuknya.

Perlahan baekhyun berangsur tenang. Nyaman dengan perlakuan chanyeol padanya.

"Benar baekhyun. Rileks. Dan terima aku. Chanyeolmu. " bisik suara itu.

Badan baekhyun perlahan bersandar nyaman pada chanyeol. Sinar matanya menggelap tenang. Seperti air kolam yang tenang. Nafasnya teratur normal.

Ya. Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya ada pada kendali chanyeol sekarang.

_._

_Follow everywhere I go_

_._

_Top over the mountains or valley low_

_._

_Give you everything you've been dreaming of_

_._

_Just let me in, ooh_

_._

_Everything you want in gold, I'll be the magic story you've been told_

_._

_And you'll be safe under my control_

_._

_Just let me in, ooh_

_._

_Just let me in, ooh_

_._

Perlahan chanyeol menolehkan wajah baekhyun menghadapnya.

Cantik.

Mangsaku cantik

Diciumnya bibir penuh baekhyun. Dipandunya tangan baekhyun agar melingkar pada lehernya. Ia memegang pinggang baekyun agar tubuh indahnya tak terjatuh. Satu tangannya yang terbebas ia bawa pada kedua bongkahan kenyal -pantat baekhyun. Meremasnya menggoda.

Ia bisa merasakannya. Tangannya sangat penuh. Sangat pas dengan pantat baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlena. Ia mengeluarkan lenguhan lenguhan ringan sembari meremas manja rambut chanyeol. Ia menerima chanyeol. Ia pasrah.

Tangan besar itu perlahan masuk kedalam baju baekhyun. Meraba pelan perut mungilnya. Dan tersenyum disela lumatan bibir baekhyun. Tangan nakal itu bergerak melepaskan satu persatu kain yang melekat pada baekhyun yanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Tudung merah terlepas dan tergeletak manis di tanah.

Baju rompi khas pangeran miliknya kemudian menyusul.

Dilanjut baju kemeja putih yang hanya chanyeol buka kancingnya tanpa melepas baju tersebut.

Tangan kokoh chanyeol perlahan mengangkat baekhyun dan membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya tak memakai apa apa.

Ciuman mereka perlahan terlepas. Menyisakan baekhyun yang merona merah dengan tatapan sayu.

Baekhyun sekarang hanya terlindungi oleh kemeja putih terbuka yang bahkan tak mampu menutupi seluruh bagian pantatnya yang gembil. Penisnya menggantung dengan bebas. Kecil dan manis. Membuat chanyeol gemas melihatnya.

"Cha-an.. " panggil baekhyun pelan menyadarkan kekaguman chanyeol.

"Kenapa sayangku? " ucap chanyeol sembari membuka pakaian miliknya perlahan. Saat celananya ia buka, ia dapat melihat baekhyun yang cukup terkejut melihat ukuran penisnya. Ya, penisnya panjang, besar, dan berurat. Tentunya sangat berbeda dari milik baekhyun. Membuat kekaguman tersendiri terpancar pada mata baekhyun.

"Menikmatinya sayang? " ucap chanyeol menggoda. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup. Oh tidak.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu! " seru chanyeol tiba tiba. Sedetik kemudian ia telah menerjang baekhyun. Menciumnya dengan ganas dan terburu.

Membuat hawa panas dan nafsu menyelimuti mereka kembali.

Kesan terburu buru dan tak bisa menahannya lagi ada pada chanyeol. Ia mencium dalam bibir baekhyun dan meraih penis kecil itu. Menggerak gerakannya asal. Membuat penis tersebut tegang akibar godaanya.

Tangan baekhyun yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada chanyeol. Ia coba raih penis milik chanyeol yang kemudian terdengar suara geraman sexy dari sang dominan.

"Baekhh~" lenguh chanyeol. Sungguh. Efek dari tangan baekhyun sungguh sangat luar biasa. Penis chanyeol menegang dengan cepat dalam kendali baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun senang dan menggulum bibirnya.

Chanyeol mencium memuja seluruh tubuh baekhyun yang dapat dijangkau oleh bibirnya. Digigitnya perlahan menimbulkan tanda tanda kepemilikan. Miliknya.

Baekhyun.

Miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun bergetar dan menumpahkan cairannya pada perut sang dominan. Tak kuasa menahan nikmat. Baekhyun, serasa diantara bintang bintang.

Seringai chanyeol kembali muncul. Tangannya perlahan membelah belahan pantat sintal baekhyun mencari lubang surganya.

Satu jari perlahan ia masukkan.

Disusul jari kedua.

Dan perlahan menjadi tiga jari dalam lubang tersebut.

Rintihan yang harusnya terdengar dari kedua belah bibi plump baekhyun telah terendam sempurna oleh lumatan penuh bibir chanyeol. Konsentrasi chanyeol terbagi antara bibir baekhyun maupun lubangnya. Ia berusaha untuk membuat nikmat si mungilnya.

Tangan baekhyun telah melingkar sempurna pada leher chanyeol. Berusaha mengalihkan perasaan aneh pada lubang belakangnya. Kakinya ia lebarkan untuk memberikan akses lebih leluasa pada chanyeol.

Setelah di rasa cukup, chanyeol mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya pada lubang baekhyun. Ditatapnya mata baekhyun dalam.

Ia berbisik pelan dan segera melesakkan dalam sekali hentakan.

"Terima aku, baekhyun"

_._

_Everything you want in gold, I'll be the magic story you've been told_

_._

_And you'll be safe under my control_

_._

_Just let me in, ooh_

_._

Baekhyun tersentak dan menjerit nikmat. Penis chanyeol tepat menghantam miliknya di dalam sana. Chanyeol menggerakan tubuhnya dengan keras dan cepat. Menumbuknya berkali kali denagn penuh nikmat.

Tubuh baekhyun melengkung mendapatkan sentakan sentakan gairah begitu hebat dari chanyeol. Pegangannya pada leher chanyeol terlepas. Ia terlentang pasrah menerima chanyeol.

Mulutnya menjeritkan nama chanyeol dan desahan desahan kenikmatan yang tak teratur. Membuat kepalanya pening. Penuh dengan Bintang. Hingga ia tak mengingat apapun selain chanyeol, chanyeol, dan chanyeol.

Ya baekhyun membiarkan chanyeol masuk kedalamnya. Ia menerima dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raganya. Ia menyerahkannya pada chanyeol. Chanyeolnya.

Chanyeol terus menghentak mengejar kenikmatan mereka bersama. Entah berapa kali nantinya. Yang ia tau hanya baekhyun miliknya.

Miliknya.

Mangsanya.

Kekasihnya.

.

.

_Follow everywhere I go_

_._

_Top over the mountains or valley low_

_._

_Give you everything you've been dreaming of_

_._

_Just let me in, ooh_

_._

_Then she ran faster and_

_._

_Start screaming, is there someone out there?_

_._

_Please help me_

_._

_Just let me in, ooh_

_._

_._

Baekhyun terkulai lemas dalam pelukan chanyeol. Setelah beberapa kali pelepasan, beberapa kali gaya, di kolam, di bawah air terjun, di bawah pohon, di atas batu, dan lainnya, akhirnya tenaga mereka terkuras dan membutuhkan istirahat.

Chanyeol mengelus pelan perut rata baekhyun sambil bergumamkan kata kata.

"Tumbuhlah disana sayang. Baik baik disana. Kalian milikku. Milikku. Sang kegelapan"

Perlahan angin bertiup menggerakan ranting dan daun agar bergesekan menciptakan nada mengerikan yang membuat takut makhluk yang mendengarnya.

Perlahan tubuh chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok hitam besar yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari tinggi awalnya. Matanya merah dengan pupil yang hitam legam bak mutiara. Dipeluknya baekhyun dan pelan pelan terdapat sesuatu kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Dari kaki, tangan, tubuh, hingga menyelimuti wajahnya.

Seringai mengerikannya terkembang lebar. Sebelum detik berikutnya mereka menghilang.

Milikku.

Milikku.

Baekhyun ku.

End.

Catatan author:

Um, hai semuaa~

Selamat hari chanbaek! Yay!

#chanbaek

#happychanbaekday

#614chanbaek

#614chanbaekday

Terima kasih telah sempat membaca sedikit cerita dari puffy!

Um.. Untuk cerita yang lain, doakan biar puffy segera menyelesaikan nya. Ahaha~

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah mampir~

Regards

P. B.


End file.
